Pokemon Shadow Version
by The Sealed Beast
Summary: Lucario goes to Inferno Forest, Aqua lake and Grassy Plains to receive the Purify Gems to prevent the Shadows from invading the new world.
1. The Guardians

The Guardians

This is a world with very few humans. All of the humans were killed during the last full moon. The last full moon was when they died. The year is 2060 and the last full moon was in 2017. The shadows were most powerful at full moon. One night they decided to attack the humans and evil spread quickly. The shadows were later defeated in 2021 from Arceus, little is known about Arceus… Now there is peace and no shadows are seen… Arceus is the god of all Pokémon and the ultimate Pokémon itself. I am a 14 year old Lucario. I am very popular at Pokéschool and have lots of friends. But all of that changed one day when I was selected as one of the Pokémon Guardians.

"Hey Lucas come down for some breakfasts!" called Lucario's mum. "Coming mum!" said Lucas while running down the stairs. Lucas ate his breakfast and run out the house ready for school. "Hey Lucas!" said his friends while he jumped on the bus. "Hi guys" said Lucas while waving at them. After school Lucas stopped when he saw his friend chasing after him. "Lucas a shadow!" Lucas looked down and was shocked to see that a shadow was underneath him. "Aaaaaaghh!" he shouted in fear. "How is this possible!" said Lucas shaking. Soon later every one had seen Lucas trying to escape the shadow who was chasing after him. They were frightened and ran away. He ran home and the shadow hesitated to approach the house because of all the bright lights inside. On TV the old wise Volbeat said "The chosen one is near!" "The one to save us from the shadows for ever!" "We will see the chosen one being chased by the shadows." "The shadows would only try to get rid of the chosen one!" "Chosen one?" said Lucas in fear. "I'm the chosen one?" Then the lights went off and so did the TV. "Huh!" said Lucas. He heard someone. "Ahh the chosen one…" "We have been waiting…" "Very soon our master will rule again!" the voice then faded away and the door opened. It was the old Volbeat. "I heard voices." "The shadow's voices." "You are the chosen one indeed." "I am?" said Lucas. "Here." Said Volbeat while passing a necklace to Lucas. "It's the Aura Necklace." "The necklace to save us from the shadows. "You must travel to Shadow River." "the place where the shadows dwell." "Do I have to do it?" said Lucas. "Yes…"

That's how my quest began and now I still have a long way to go………


	2. Inferno Forest

The Blaziken Kid

Lucas had said goodbye to his mum and dad and started to walk out of town. He had never been out of his town because there are shadows living outside. "So I have to go to Inferno Forest, Aqua Lake and Grassy Plains." "There I will find the Purify Gems…" Lucas said nervously. Lucas was scared outside the town that he had grew up in. Later the sun began to fall and Lucas got scared. "my mum's parents live just up ahead!" Lucas said to himself running up the hill. There was a little house made of bamboo sticks. Lucas knocked on the door and soon he saw his grandparents standing in the doorway. "Grandma, Grandpa!" "What are you doing here?" asked Grandma. "Ill tell you inside!" Lucas explained what had happened and soon they knew everything. "You are the chosen one!" shouted Grandpa "Are you off to Inferno Forest?" asked Granma "Yes." Said Lucas. "Here." said Granma while she passed a coat to Lucas. "it will protect you from danger!" "Thanks Granma, Grandpa…" Lucas left in the morning heading off to Inferno Forest. "Here I am… Inferno Forest." Lucas said to himself. As he walked in he felt a fiery sensation. Just then he was attacked by a little boy wearing the fur of some sort of Pokémon. "Blaaazze!" he screamed at Lucas. Who are you!" asked Lucas furiously. "Blazi" he replied. "Wait a minute you are talking in Blaziken language!" said Lucas. "And you are a HUMAN!" Lucas said just noticing that the boy was a human. "Blaziken!" he screamed at Lucas. "I studied Blaziken language!" "Are you saying that I'm a intruder?" "Blaze…" he said calmly. "That means yes, right?" The little boy nodded. "Where are you taking me anyway?" "Blaziken blaze!" "To the group?" Later Lucas was surrounded by Blazikens. "Wow!" said Lucas amazed of how many Blazikens there were. "Blaziken!" said the Blaziken wearing a necklace with a tiny gem in it. "A Purify Gem!" thought Lucas. "Blaze!" said the Blaziken. "I've come here for the Purify Gem." Said Lucas. Everyone fired fire balls at Lucas. Lucas dodged every one of the fire balls and then realized his powers he had been given from the necklace he wore. "BLAAZE?" shouted the leader of the Blazikens. Lucas showed them his necklace. It was the Purify Necklace. Blaziken took off his necklace. Everyone was still staring at Lucas. Lucas received the gem and just then a shadow appeared. The shadow grew out from the ground and there stood a shadow Ninetails. "A shadow guard!" said Lucas in shock…


	3. Shadow Ninetails

Shadow Ninetails

"Welcome…" said the Shadow Ninetails. "Who are you?" asked Lucas. "I am Shadow Ninetails, Ruler of Inferno Forest!" "Blaziken!" the little boy screamed at Shadow Ninetails angrily. "Pathetic little human!" said Shadow Ninetails while firing several fireballs at him. "Blaaaaze!" the boy roared in pain. "Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Shadow Ninetails. "Take this!" said Lucas while firing a aura sphere attack at Shadow Ninetails.

"Flame Thrower!" roared Shadow Ninetails as he blocked the attack. "That is my Gem!" roared Shadow Ninetails. "Your Gem?" said Lucas curiously. "Yes, they stole it from me!" "Blaze blazi Blaziken blaze!" roared the leader. "That means 'you will only use it for evil" thought Lucas. "Blaaaaaaaze!" screamed the little boy firing a huge ball of fire at Shadow Ninetails. "He can use fire attacks!" "Only Pokémon can use those attacks!" Lucas said to himself. Then Lucas remembered something he had learned about the humans in the Pokémon world. "They pick up skills from Pokémon they grew up with…" Lucas said to himself. "Shadow Ninetails avoided the attack and dashed to the little boy knocking him over. "BLAAAAAAZE!" He roared. Just then a beam of light fell from the sky. Lucas passed out along with all of the Blazikens. Later Lucas found himself in a soft bed of hey when he woke up. "Where's Shadow Ninetails?" he asked. "Blaaze." "Destroyed!" "Alright!" he celebrated.

"Hey where's the little boy?" "Blazzz" "Over there?" "Thanks" Lucas ran outside and was shocked. Everything was destroyed. He found the boy lying on a bed of hey sleeping peacefully. "I guess I should be leaving." said Lucas.


	4. The Pika Pika Brothers

The Pika Pika Brothers

Lucas had left the Inferno Forest and continued on his journey. He knew something was following him as he walked. He did not look back though. Then he heard a sound of footsteps moving very fast. Lucas ran away quickly then he saw someone in front of him. "Huh?" Lucas said confused. "Ouch!" Lucas said feeling a shock through his legs. He was unable to move afterwards. "What the?" "Why can't I move?" "You are paralysed!" said an unknown voice. "Who are you?" asked Lucas. "We are the Pika Pika brothers!" said a Pikachu approaching from behind and another from the front. "Pika, Look!" said one Pikachu. "What is it?" said the other Pikachu. "It's a sort of cloak!" said one Pikachu taking it from Lucas. "Hey!" shouted Lucas angrily at the one Pikachu. "That's mine!" continued Lucas. "Not any more!" replied the Pikachu. They ran away and left Lucas behind. Just then someone ran past Lucas chasing after the Pikachus. "Ouch!" screamed the Pikachus when they were attacked. Someone came back to Lucas. It was the little boy from the village. "Hey, you are that kid from the village!" "Blaze." Answered the little boy. "Did you want to come with me on my journey?" asked Lucas. He nodded. "Hey you!" shouted the Pikachus furiously. "Give that cloak you have!" they continued. "No!" shouted Lucas, "Its mine!" "Attack!" shouted the Pikachus. Just then a huge amount of Pikachus ran towards Lucas and the little boy. "BLAAAAAAZE!" screamed the little boy while he threw fireballs at the Pikachus. "Ill help!" shouted Lucas. He tried to move but failed. A huge bolt of lightning appeared from nowhere and knocked Lucas out. "Blaziken!" screamed the boy as he exploded with rage. He formed a huge fireball and threw it at the Pikachus. There was a flashing light and the Pikachus were gone. "Huh what happened?" said Lucas as he woke up. "Why do I miss the good parts!" he shouted afterwards.


	5. The Moltres Flame

The Moltres Flame

Lucas walked away from where he had been attacked by the Pikachus and noticed that it was getting warmer. "Why is it so hot?" Lucas said to himself. "Blaze!" answered the boy. "Wait what's your name anyway?" Lucas asked noticing that he had not known his name. "Blaze!" he replied. "Blaze, that's a cool name!" they then heard a loud roar coming from above. "What's that?" shouted Lucas. "Blaze Blaze!" "Moltres!" "Here?" a fiery ball of flames crashed into the ground ahead of them. "We are trapped!" Lucas then noticed the second ball of fire heading straight for them. Lucas covered him and Blaze with the cloak and felt nothing. "We are protected underneath this cloak" said Lucas. They waited and waited until the noise was gone. "I think its safe" said Lucas while he pulled the cloak off. "The Grassy Plains are just over that mountain. "Over mountain?" said Blaze. "You can talk!" shouted Lucas in amazement. "Not much…" he said calmly. "We should take a rest when we reach the top of the mountain." Said Lucas. Later they reached the top of the mountain but they decided to travel a little further because they were able to hear more unusual noises. "We should leave this mountain as quick as we can, its to dangerous here!" said Lucas. "Blaze!" said Blaze as he fell through a gap in the mountain. "Blaze watch out!" Lucas screamed when he spotted the lava beneath Blaze. Lucas grabbed onto Blaze's hand and pulled him up. "Phew!" he said with relief. "AAAAAARRGGGHH!" roared an unknown voice. Then Lucas and Blaze spotted Moltres. "You are intruders! You shall not escape or live!" "Us? Intruders? We are just passing thro-" "Silence!" Moltres interrupted. "You're lying!" "You wish to steal the Flame!" "What flame?" asked Lucas. "The Flame that destroys shadows! But you know that! You two are trying to steal it and reverse the effects!" "No we not!" roared Blaze. "You will not survive! I will make sure of it!" Moltres dashed towards Blaze and knocked him over. "Blaze! Are you ok?" Blaze nodded. "Take this!" roared Moltres as a ball of fire approached Blaze. Just then Lucas shielded Blaze. "I wont let you hurt Blaze!" Lucas roared. "Why are you protecting him?" Moltres said calmly. "He saved me twice, I'm just returning the favour!" "AURA SPHERE!" Lucas fired a ball of pure aura at Moltres. "My fire ball will fire the attack back at you!" Moltres roared with rage. The two bright lights were pushing against each other but it was moving closer to Lucas and Blaze. "Prepare to die!" roared Moltres. "C'mon! C'mon!" Lucas whispered to himself. Then Lucas's Aura Sphere pushed intensely against Moltres's Fire Blast and smashed into Moltres. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared in pain. "Why are you here?" he said weakly. "I'm one of the guardians!" Lucas said proudly. "A guardian! You're a liar!" "No I'm not!" Lucas said angrily. "Prove it!" Moltres roared. Lucas took out the necklace that hang around his neck and showed him. "The necklace, and the Purify gem! You indeed are a guardian… Then you should take this…" Moltres passed a ball with a blue flame inside of it to Lucas. "What's this?" "It's the Moltres Flame." "What! Really!" "Yes. I want the shadows to be gone forever and never return." "Thanks Moltres…" Lucas said happily. "I guess we should be going Blaze!" Lucas said bravely. "We should." Blaze said after.


End file.
